mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gloriosa Daisy
Gloriosa Daisy (ang. gloriosa – glorioza (gatunek kwiatu)Glorioza na Wikipedii, daisy – stokrotka) – postać występująca po raz pierwszy w filmie Legenda Evefree. Zarządza Obozem Evefree razem ze swoim bratem Timberem Spruce. Wygląd Gloriosa ma różową skórę, zielone oczy oraz długie włosy w kolorach bordowym i różowym. Na policzkach można dostrzec kilka piegów. Na głowie ma wianek z białych kwiatów. Ubiera się w żółto-zieloną tunikę i niebieskie szorty. Jej brązowe buty są ozdobione pojedynczymi kwiatami. Po przemianie Po przemianie w Gaia Everfree znacznie się różni od swojej pierwotnej wersji. Zamiast wianka ma brązową opaskę, a jej włosy są niebieskie z jaśniejszymi pasmami. Ma szarą skórę i czarne białka w oczach. Jest ubrana w zieloną sukienkę oraz zielono-brązowe buty. Na szyi nosi naszyjnik z elementów harmonii Mane 7. Charakter thumb|220x220px|Gloriosa Daisy podczas obozu Everfree Gloriosa jawi się jako przepełniona optymizmem i skora do pomocy dziewczyna. W rzeczywistości pod tym płaszczem entuzjazmu ukrywa ogromny stres, próbując zapewnić uczniom liceum Canterlot najwspanialszy pobyt, jaki mogli sobie wymarzyć, wiedząc, że będzie to zapewne ostatni tydzień funkcjonowania obozu przed jego zamknięciem i zamianę w ośrodek spa. Jest kompletnie nieugięta w tym marzeniu, starając się ukryć problemy obozu przed gośćmi, nie wspominając, że nowa przystań raczej nie posłuży nowym pokoleniom ani w ogóle komukolwiek poza nimi. Używa nawet swoich nowych magicznych mocy, aby sobie pomóc, choć nie zawsze przynosi to pożądany skutek. Stoi w opozycji do Timbera, który zaleca rozsądek, nieangażowanie magii oraz dyskretnie próbuje odradzać budowanie nowej przystani. Ostatecznie po sięgnięciu po pełnię mocy przybiera formę Gai Everfree. Goście przestają ją już obchodzić i próbuje ochronić obóz (wraz z okolicznymi cudami natury), odgradzając go od reszty świata. Dopiero pozbawienie jej mocy pozwoliło jej przejrzeć na oczy i przeprosić wszystkich za cały bałagan. Już na balu wychodzi na jaw jej prawdziwa natura, nie aż tak do przesady wesoła jak wcześniej, ale szczęśliwa i spokojna o przyszłość. Rola w filmie/Historia Gloriosa i jej brat, Timber Spruce przyjmują uczniów z Liceum Canterlot by spędzili najwspanialszy tydzień w obozie Evefree. Mogą tutaj wykonywać wiele obozowych czynności takie jak pieczenie pianek przy ognisku i opowiadanie strasznych historii lub budowanie lampionów, a także tworzyć nowe zabawy. Gloriosa opowiada o obozowej tradycji - tworzeniu jakiegoś prezentu przez uczestników obozu, który będzie służył przyszłym gościom. Stworzonymi dotychczas prezentami są altanka, totem oraz zegar słoneczny(zrobiony przez dyrektor Celestię i wicedyrektor Lunę gdy były młodsze). Dziewczyna cieszy się, że uczniowie z Canterlot także będą mogli coś po sobie pozostawić. Gdy obozowicze mają już przydzielone namioty, zjawia się ojciec Diamond Tiary, Filthy Rich by porozmawiać z Gloriosą na temat problemów finansowych obozu, lecz dziewczynie udaje się go wyprosić, by nie martwił przyjezdnych uczniów z Liceum Canterlot. Cytaty * To obozowa tradycja... * Tak, serio. * Ja piekę przepyszne ciasteczka. * myślach Jak on mógł! * Ja się tym zajmę! * Cześć Waaam... Sorka... Nie chciałam was przestraszyć. * No dobra ludziska.... Pora wracać do namiotów... * Dziewczyny... Czy mogę coś dla was zrobić? * Ale znam ich właściwości! * Och, dam sobie radę. Będę używać magii, żeby ratować mój obóz. Tylko potrzebuję więcej mocy! * Nie! Przestań! Gaja Everfree * Po co ze mną walczycie!? Ja próbuję uratować ośrodek! Robię to dla was! (jako Gaja Everfree) Ciekawostki * Jej kucykową odpowiedniczkę można zobaczyć na poszczególnych stronach pierwszego i trzeciego komiksu serii My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights. Zabawki EG4 Lalka Gloriosy Daisy bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Gloriosy Daisy bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Gloriosy Daisy w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Gloriosy Daisy w opakowaniu Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci Kategoria:Antagoniści